


The Drinking Challenge

by thearchangelofloki



Series: Tumblr Prompts [13]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M, drunk Freed is best Freed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6880165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thearchangelofloki/pseuds/thearchangelofloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freed was regretting accepting Cana's challenge.</p>
<p>From the prompt: 'You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you really didn’t have to go to such extremes.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Drinking Challenge

Maybe this wasn’t the _best_ idea Freed had ever had. No, scratch that. It was definitely one of the worst, because good ideas didn’t usually involve him and his team being _this_ drunk. It wasn’t that they couldn’t hold their liquor, oh no, all of them could get up with the of the guild in that aspect – expect for Cana, because Cana was an actual goddess when it came to holding her liquor. It scared Freed a little bit if he was honest – which is why at some point during the night, when their inhibitions were more than a little bit weakened from the hours of drinking they’d already done, the goddess Cana herself had made herself right at home on their table and challenged them to a drink off.

Pride be damned, all of them had agreed in a heartbeat.

After the fifth drink he’d downed in a row however, Freed was starting to regret his decision. He _knew_ he was going to be hungover come morning, and he hoped he wouldn’t do anything _too_ embarrassing tonight while he didn’t have complete control.

He didn’t want his reputation to be damaged beyond repair, after all.

He already knew he was being less tight lipped than usual, the alcohol in his veins made everything warm around him, somehow it made it easier to speak, and even though the pleasant buzz that had settled in his stomach was a comfort while he was sitting as he was, he really didn’t want to remain that way when Laxus walked into the guild.

He stood when he saw the blond dragon slayer, made his way out onto the main guild floor while the other two started on their sixth – or was it seventh? He’d lost count a while ago – drink, the pair of them realising their fates long ago but being too stubborn to admit to their defeat.

Walking over to Laxus was… difficult to say the least. Every couple of steps he took he seemed to forget where he’d placed his feet, the buzz that was once settled in his stomach now moving around like wine in a cup, swaying him gently side to side with the motions, and his head…

Oh boy.

His head was making things impossible. The warmth that once surrounded him was now running hot, thick and stifling, resting so close to him that he could barely hear anything, could barely see, and the vague sense of control he’d had over his mind while he was sitting down had completely vanished the moment he stood.

His head felt like it was full of cotton, and he could feel his eyes fighting to stay open. He knew he should sit down, maybe drink a glass of water or three, wait for his body to adjust, but he was so _close_. A few more metres and he’d be there, at Laxus’ side, and he was sure the older wizard wouldn’t mind _too_ much that Freed was using him as a way to stay upright.

He was almost there now, could see the blur of Laxus’ hair, could hear him speak to his grandfather, his tone comforting and warm, and Freed could lose himself in the sound. He felt his eyes wanting to close, mind latching onto the noise, losing focus of his surroundings.

He lost his footing.

The last thing he remembered was the concerned and vaguely confused look on Laxus’ face before the darkness took hold of him.

\-------------

When he woke, he was no longer in the guild hall from what he could tell. In fact, from what he could see (thank god the curtains were closed), he was in his own bedroom, on his own bed, wearing his own pajamas.

He blinked.

How the hell did he manage to get home?

There was a chuckle beside him, one that seemed to reverberate through his chest, warming his insides and making him smile, despite the pounding between his eyes.

Laxus.

Freed could feel himself frown. If _he_ was here, and _Laxus_ was here, when at some point they were both _definitely_ at the guild hall, and the last thing he remembered was Laxus’ slightly blurry face looking at him…

Freed paled.

Oh.

Oh God.

Laxus carried him home, didn’t he?

So much for not ruining his reputation.

He turned around to face his companion, and from the smile that was on Laxus’ face Freed knew that that was exactly what had happened. He narrowed his eyes, and from the way that Laxus’ smile widened he knew that Laxus knew what he was thinking.

“ _You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you really didn’t have to go to such extremes._ ”

Freed could feel himself groaning. He felt an arm wrap around the small of his back pulling him closer, and the other found its way into his hair, gently pulling it away from his face.

“It was almost cute, ya know.”

Freed pushed against the tattooed chest of the man that was in front of him.

“I hate you so much.”

Laxus chuckled again, and simply pulled Freed closer, planting a kiss on his forehead. As much as Freed wanted to groan at the way Laxus was laughing at what he’d said, he simply closed his eyes again and threw his own arm over Laxus’ waist.

He was just drifting off back to sleep – he didn’t think he’d be getting up at any point today – when he heard Laxus say “I love you.”

He smiled, buried his head closer to Laxus’ chest, pressed a kiss to his tattoo.

“Love you too.”


End file.
